mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Yotsuba Maya
Yotsuba Maya (四葉 真夜) is the current head of the Yotsuba Family, one of the two most powerful families among the Ten Master Clans. She is Tatsuya and Miyuki's aunt, the twin sister of their mother, Shiba Miya. Maya is considered one of the most powerful magicians in the world, and one of the Seven Sages (七賢人) who has access to Hliðskjálf (フリズスキャルヴ). Appearance and Personality She is a woman full of feminine charms and enchanting mature beauty. She is a fearful character; even her cousin Kuroba Mitsugu is terrified of her. It is mentioned that she has a good sense of humour and willing to join in on a good joke Background Untouchable - The Nightmare of 2062 Abilities ''Night'' Maya's magic is 'Meteor Stream'. The Japanese name is representative of the appearance of the magic, but the English name 'Meteor Line' is more representative of the nature of the magic. The magic that has cemented Maya's place as one of the most powerful magicians in the world, earning her the names 'Devil of the Far East' and 'Queen of Night', is a Convergence type Systematic magic which controls the distribution of light in its area of effect. Its power is especially amplified in a closed space such as rooms or tunnels. The apparent process of this magic is that it first forms countless tiny balls of light floating in the darkened area, which are then shot out as rays. The attack appears like a shower of lasers, but the power of Meteor Line has no connection with the energy of the light. Even the amount of light is irrelevant. The essence of the magic lies in forcing the redistribution of light, where the coordinates for light to be in are set as little balls and lines are then drawn between them. Anything in the space the light passes through is modified as the light is transmitted: regardless of the hardness of the object, heat resistance, plasticity, or resilience; a hole is drilled through. Not even highly transparent glass holds an optical transparency of 100%, and cannot escape the event modification that 'light has passed through' and therefore 'a hole was made'. Looking at the logic behind this magic, rather than the phenomenon itself, it can be concluded that the magic interferes with the structural information of the object via the distribution of light, directly vaporizing solids and liquids without affecting heat or pressure; in other words a type of decomposition magic which decomposes targets into gas. Since it's defined as a 'ray of distributed light', it cannot be defended against via blocking, reflecting or refracting. Since the light doesn't come from any particular direction, it cannot be shielded against by magic either. Even if one were to cover themselves with a spherical shield in all directions, it cannot alter the movement of photons and the phenomena 'light has become a line' will still be produced, resulting in a hole. Just as it's impossible to defend against with magic which shields against physical phenomena, it's almost impossible to defend against Meteor Line with anti-magic. Since it's mediated via the physical phenomenon called light, preventing it purely via anti-magic such as interference over an area is extremely difficult. If one's interference strength in the single element 'distribution of light' cannot exceed Maya's, 'Meteor Line' is unstoppable. As 'distribution if light' is Maya's innate magic, interfering with it is far too high a hurdle. And once the magic has been activated, even if interference is spread in the area of effect, the phenomena rewriting effect that 'light has moved' has already taken place. Not even the Phalanx of the Juumonjis, which perfectly combines defense against physical forces with defense against magic can hold against it. Due to that, Maya stands invincible in a fight between magicians, and is regarded as one of the 'strongest magicians in the world'. However—as 'Meteor Line' operates by indirectly affecting the structural information of an enclosed space, it decisively loses out to Tatsuya's ability to directly interfere with structural information. The magical barrier through which light passes crafted by 'Night' via interfering with the structural information is easily shattered by interference which directly affects the structural information. Meteor Shower Category:Characters Category:Yotsuba Category:Clan Head Category:Ten Master Clans